Still Furious With Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Director Fury visits Skye again and he wonders why. A sequel to Furious With Skye.


**Hey**,... As requested by **nathy faithy, dtown2013 and Starlight Angel 12**, I've come out with the sequel to Furious With Skye. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : A side of Director Fury we may never see.

xox

"Don't you have a home to go back to?"

Skye looked up from the puzzle game that she was playing on the tablet. She directed her question at Director Fury the minute he shook himself awake. She had woken up to find the Director asleep in the chair next to her bed again, much like he did two days ago.

"You are not playing games on the S.H.I.E.L.D issued tablet are you?"

"Don't you?"

"Do I look like someone who play games on that damn thing?"

"Is it because of the security lock your computer experts installed in it? I'll be happy to override it for you."

"Apparently they are not experts enough." Fury muttered.

"Ahhh! A compliment!"

"Compliment my - "

"Ok. Ok." Skye put the tablet by her side. "So, back to my question."

"Who are you to shoot questions at me? Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Are we back to playing 20 Questions?" Skye continued before the Director could put a word in. "If, so, it's my turn!"

"LIKE HELL IT IS!"

"Of course it is!"

The Director raised his hands up high and growled to the ceiling, "Why?"

"Why not?" Skye replied and clapped her hands. "My turn!"

"So, don't you have a home? A wife? Family? Girlfriend? Or are you a workaholic married to your job? Since fraternization is not allowed in the office, that means office flings are a no-no for you. Kind of hard to actually. Do you know how many security cameras there are in the Hub?

"That's how Agent Sitwell found Simmons so quickly. She was doing great until he surprised her. But Simmons surprised both the Agent and I when she complimented him on his head. Gorgeous, she said. Can you believe that?"

Skye faltered when Fury glared at her, "Well, you've got a gorgeous one too. But back to our topic. So if you are married to your job, that is kind of tough to meet girls." Skye suddenly lighted up. "I know!" she squealed.

"Maybe you should get a van like me. Turn in it into a mobile home. With your team of mechanics you could pimp it to a million dollar home! It could be a chick magnet. Plus, you don't have to sleep in chairs. What do you think?"

Fury rolled his shoulders and grumbled under his breath.

"For a supposedly smart Hacker, you can't count. That's what I think."

"Careful D or people might mistake you as Paw Rugg."

"Don't call me that." Fury scowled at her. "Show some respect for the authority."

"Don't worry, no one dares to question your authority. Especially with that fierce leather ey..er..." Skye puffed up her cheeks when he narrowed his eye. "Jacket."

He grunted in response and continued to glare at her until Skye shot him a question that surprisingly touched him in some way. Fury didn't understand the sudden feel for her. Much like he didn't understand what made him visit her again.

"Are you here to personally escort me to the Sandbox?"

"Why do you think that?" He reached out and helped Skye to the glass of water on the bedside table that she was reaching for.

"Thanks." Skye smiled before continuing. "Isn't that what S.H.I.E.L.D is all about? Secure, Hide, Incapacitate and Eliminate Liable Disasters?"

"I would love nothing more than just shove you somewhere where no one can find you. But - "

"But?"

"But since we both know not of what you can actually do besides driving me crazy with your non-stop chatter. Plus having Coulson and your team 24/7 on my back, I have decided to let you stay where you are." Fury sighed.

"I've got word that you are really good at what you do even without top notch resources. I agree with Coulson, you don't think like us. That makes you somewhat valuable and an asset."

Skye nodded as she knew that the bottom line was that S.H.I.E.L.D was just using her. Until Fury uttered softly.

"Besides, you finally found a family who loves you."

"You're nice."

He grumbled again.

"Grumpy but nice."

"What's with that face?"

"You really don't know anything about me." Skye smiled sadly.

"You are a bona fide 0-8-4. Something that we have never dealt with before. We don't know of your origin or what you can do." He leaned against the far wall and folded his arms. "You were a baby when we took you. We have not seen what you can do."

"You just popped up out of nowhere and everyone or anything that could explain your existence were massacred and destroyed."

"By whom?"

"We don't know that either."

"And you are frustrated."

"How did you guess?" he asked sarcastically.

"Your eye kind of twitches when you're trying not to yell."

"Seriously?"

"Look, if it makes you fell better, just yell ok? Since, Yoga is out for you, maybe... Have you ever tried thinking happy thoughts whenever you feel the rage coming on?"

"Happy thoughts? I'm no freaking Peter Pan!"

"Just trying to help. You are starting to yell, by the way."

"It would be my pleasure to yell at you for telling me what you are when you have no idea what you can do? What the hell where you thinking Girl? With the wrong people, you could be dissected or tested like some lab rat in some forgotten dungeon!"

"Dungeon? Seriously?" Skye asked but went serious when the Director exhaled in exasperation. "I was hoping the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D would have a clue as to what I am."

"Agent Ward did mention of you having unorthodox ways of doing things. He forgot to mention how certifiably insane and ludicrous you can be too."

"You've spoken to my SO?" Skye beamed excitedly.

"Yes I have spoken to your Robot." Fury frowned and shook his head. "I don't understand why Hill gave him that poop with knives sticking in it for People Skills. The Agent should be given a medal for putting up with you."

"Another compliment?"

"That's a sarcasm." Fury let his lips curled in humor and Skye jumped at the chance.

"Careful Sir. Your reputation for being a bad ass Director may slip if word got out that you are giving away compliments freely."

"We both know if word got out, it's you who are responsible for the leak."

"Hey! I may hack secrets but I can keep them too." Skye protested before piping an inquisitive, "So you are really letting me run wild?"

"Run wild? HELL NO!" Fury started pacing the room like a caged lion. "You are to stay on the Bus. Do whatever it is that Coulson and your SO tells you to. Do whatever you need to get your job done as a Hacker, Consultant, Field Agent or whatever - "

"Do this mean I get to redo my bunk in purple? Right. Ok. That blink means a no. I get it."

"Just. Don't. Blow. Up. The. Freaking. Bus!"

"You are referring to that midair Bus incident during the Peru mission, aren't you? For the record, we thrashed it but we didn't crashed it. "

"I know. Coulson authorized it."

"He did? I thought he was pretty tied up at that time, so we - " Another glared from Fury made Skye changed her story. "Yeah. AC did make the call. Good call."

"Look," Fury lowered his voice to a tone that Skye had never heard him used during the two times that they have been conversing. "I have never made this call to house an 0-8-4 among my Agents and let it run lose." He quickly added sternly when Skye was about to jump in jubilation. "In a matter of speaking." Skye's shoulders drooped in disappointment.

"So don't make me regret this. You will be under supervision all the time."

"Do I need to be tagged with that house arrest gizmo again?"

"What house arrest gizmo?"

"That bracelet tracking thingy. It really suck. They even know how much junk food I consumed."

"No. No tagging. Just stay with the team. And behave." Fury stood near her and folded his arms. "Are. We. Clear?"

"Affirmatively loud enough and above the recommended decibel, Sir."

"Good."

Fury gave her a nod and turned to open the door to leave.

"Don't think I'll be wasting my time visiting you in here again."

"That's what you said the last time you're here."

"Do you have answers for everything?"

"If I don't," she picked up her tablet, "I can always google."

Fury grunted and walked out.

"If you are too busy to drop in, a box of chocolate would be much appreciated!" Skye told him as the door closed.

xox

"Sir." Coulson stood up when Fury entered his office.

"What is it about that girl that you made persistent in keeping her alive?"

"I don't know Sir."

"You don't know? Really Coulson?" Fury circled Coulson's office while counting out his fingers. "You dragged me out of a board meeting when she was shot. You insisted on using all we could to bring her back to her mouthy self. You blew up a secret facility that I spent years hiding. And you tell me, you don't know?"

"Why did you come back to visit her again?"

"I - "

"Exactly, Sir. You don't know either."

xox

Two days later, Skye found a box of chocolates next to her bed with a note.

Girl,

You were busy snoring and I have a meeting with Thor.

Take it easy on the chocolates.

D

PS : What's your high score on that candy game?

**THE END**

Thanks for reading.


End file.
